Machines may be controlled through bodily movement of a human subject or user to perform a task. Movement of a human head, for example, may be used as a control input to an electronic device, such as a computer or gaming console. Wearable devices such as head-mounted displays or head-mounted sensors may form the basis of detecting human head movement.